


my answer is you

by lueurdusoleil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Florists, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Poet - Freeform, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lueurdusoleil/pseuds/lueurdusoleil
Summary: юно тэёна обволакивает тёплыми существительными, нежными прилагательными, ласковыми глаголами и личными местоимениями.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	my answer is you

**Author's Note:**

> nell – perfect  
> d.ear x jaehyun (nct) – try again
> 
> вам пригодится:  
> гвоздика белая – пожелание удачи и успеха во всем. перевод на язык слов: «пусть все твои желания сбудутся».  
> земляника (цветок) – намек. перевод на язык слов: «обрати внимание: твое счастье рядом».  
> мак – воображение, мечтательность, молодость, общительность, стремление к удовольствиям.  
> маргаритка – чистота, невинность, верная любовь. перевод на язык слов: «я счастлив(а), когда счастлив(а) ты».  
> одуванчик – счастье, улыбка, радость жизни. перевод на язык слов: «не грусти», «я рад(а), что сейчас мы вместе», «я хочу остановить это мгновение».  
> подснежник – нежность, молодость.  
> роза желтая – счастье, радость. цветок, выражающий самые позитивные эмоции. перевод на язык слов: «ты – мое солнце».  
> ромашка – юность, невинность, романтичность.

  
you have to look closely  
to see that it is pretty  
you have to look for a long time  
to see that it is lovely  
you are the same.

– wildflower, na tae-joo

ㅤㅤㅤ тэён любит старые ботанические атласы: любит ласково проводить пальцами по стёртым углам твёрдой обложки и пожелтевшей от времени бумаге, повторять контуры маков, земляники, запоминать названия соцветий.

ㅤㅤㅤ звенящий над дверью колокольчик привлекает внимание, подняться и нахмуриться непонимающе заставляет: ли пришёл в свою цветочную лавку всего минут десять назад, и в ближайшие часы посетителей никак не ожидал.

ㅤㅤㅤ создание (как-то иначе сразу сложно назвать), которое сейчас заинтересованно осматривает помещение, будто не сеульское совсем, а парижское – утончённое и далёкое.

ㅤㅤㅤ на нём надет пиджак, почему-то рисунком напоминающий вангоговскую ветку миндаля, если красные оттенки убрать. в руке с тонкими серебристыми кольцами на пальцах явно недавно купленный сборник поэм на тэчжу бургундского цвета, а на голове берет в тон ему, прикрывающий шоколадные волосы.

ㅤㅤㅤ когда незнакомец поворачивается к тэёну, ли незаметно хватается за края прилавка, чтобы от восторга не упасть, потому что на его носу и щеках россыпь веснушек, а солнечные лучи попадают на карамельную радужку, преломляясь и делая её ореховой под определённым углом.

ㅤㅤㅤ – доброе утро, – внимательный взгляд опускается от блестящих тэёновских глаз к бейджу на груди (второй вообще не дышит, потому что путь этот лёг через его собственные губы), – ли тэён, да? мне _очень_ нужны гвоздики.

ㅤㅤㅤ тэён теряется от этого _«очень»_ , потому что кому ранним утром понедельника _очень_ могут понадобиться гвоздики?

ㅤㅤㅤ – меня зовут чон юно. можно джэхён, – зачем-то представляется посетитель, чем неосознанно отвечает на немой вопрос тэёна.

ㅤㅤㅤ джэхён выбирает белые ремонтантные с малиновыми краями, и теперь ли может связать их вьющейся золотой ленточкой, вручая их чону. юно принимает цветы, случайно сталкиваясь с тэёном пальцами, из-за чего улыбается виновато, показывая исцеляющие ямочки.

ㅤㅤㅤ – спасибо. мягкого дня, – благодарный кивок, – тебе идут розовые волосы. с ними ты похож на рассвет.

ㅤㅤㅤ за края прилавка приходится ухватиться снова.

. . .

ㅤㅤㅤ джэхён приходит по утрам понедельника, чтобы взять гвоздики – всё те же белые с малиновыми краями – и посмотреть и послушать тэёна, в конце желая мягкого дня.

ㅤㅤㅤ – хочешь… расскажу тебе о растениях? – однажды ли сам останавливает его запястье во время того, как передаёт гвоздики чону, облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы и тупит взгляд о кольца на красивых пальцах.

ㅤㅤㅤ младший, конечно же, хочет. ли признаётся в любви ромашкам и подснежникам, показывает цветы, которые у него есть, водя юно по маленькому помещению и говоря так увлечённо, что вообще ничего не замечает: ни времени, ни фотовспышки.

ㅤㅤㅤ юно в кармашке на груди пиджака носит любимые полароидные фотографии (там рыжий кот, что живёт у его дома и мяучет, когда хочет молока; там улетающие в небо разноцветные бумажные фонарики, что уносят с собой чьи-то желания, непременно исполнить их обещая), и теперь к ним добавляются пальцы тэёна, перебирающие стебли цветов, но (как оказалось) старшему об этом пока знать не обязательно. про себя джэхён замечает, что тэён – самый прекрасный цветок в этом саду.

ㅤㅤㅤ сборник поэм на тэчжу, что юно с собой носит, с понедельниками теряет свой презентабельный вид: на нём и царапинки появляются, и уголки стираются.

ㅤㅤㅤ – тебе нравится поэзия? – спрашивает тэён, ловя на себе ожидающий джэхёновский взгляд, и поясняет: – сборник уже не выглядит новым, но это прекрасно, потому что видно, что его читают. и твои пальцы… твои пальцы и рёбра ладоней часто в грифеле и пятнышках от чернил.

ㅤㅤㅤ старший, вообще-то, в шерлоки холмсы не нанимался, но на такие детали внимание обратил, выстраивая в голове логическую цепочку.

ㅤㅤㅤ по искоркам в улыбающихся глазах и подрагивающих пальцах, обнимающих стебли гвоздик, тэён понимает, что чон настроен на длинный разговор (выворачивание души наизнанку прилагается). поэтому из подсобки, где хранится крафтовая бумага, керамические горшки, грунты и прочие необходимые шутки, ли выносит табурет, усаживая юно на него напротив своего прилавка.

ㅤㅤㅤ у юно есть собственные малотиражные сборники – книжки маленького формата, где предисловие написано от руки, а вместо закладки – один из полароидных снимков, который для хороших людей не жалко. джэхён и сам малотиражный (точнее, в единственном оригинальном экземпляре и ли тэёну предоставленный).

ㅤㅤㅤ юно электронным идеально белоснежным листам себя не доверяет, поэтому все черновики и пометки сделаны от руки. порой записывает строчки карандашом прямо на салфетках из кофейни, где по утрам неторопливо пьёт ванильный латте, потому что эвтерпа – дама капризная, и слова нужные во второй раз вряд ли произнесёт.

ㅤㅤㅤ младший читает что-то любимое из сборника (который перечитывает раз за разом, выуживая новые смыслы и подтексты), улыбается так тепло, что цветы (и сам тэён) к нему тянутся, как к солнцу. изредка поворачивает книгу к впечатлённому ли, чтобы похвалить игру слов автора и чтобы к старшему ближе оказаться.

ㅤㅤㅤ ли тихо просит почитать что-то из его, юновского, из-за чего джэхён становится серьёзней, облизывает губы и откладывает книгу в сторону, глядя свои сложенные руки. свою поэзию он знает наизусть, поэтому может рассказать тэёну прямо сейчас.

ㅤㅤㅤ старший, кажется, вдохи делает только через раз, когда голос юно мёдом ему на сердце льётся, и дышать перестаёт вовсе, когда глаза чона уверенно поднимаются к тэёновским. джэхён становится увереннее, понимая, что его душу внимательно слушают. стихотворение завершается скромной улыбкой, и двухминутное молчание ли и практически непрерывный зрительный контакт чон принимает за невероятно приятный комплимент.

ㅤㅤㅤ – кому попало лирику не читают, – вдруг произносит джэхён, – а свою собственную – тем более.

ㅤㅤㅤ тэён замирает, и на губах улыбка ответная расцветает.  
дни с юно в его магазинчике действительно мягкие.

. . .

ㅤㅤㅤ утро каждого понедельника – неоговорённое вслух время свидания.

ㅤㅤㅤ юно аккуратными пальцами выуживает из кармашка пиджака цветок чудом не помявшейся маргаритки, наклоняется через прилавок и бережно закладывает его за тэёновское ухо. младший не знает, что вызывает его улыбку больше: то, как маленький бело-розовый цветок с жёлтой пушистой сердцевинкой смотрится рядом с нежного цвета волосами? или то, какими растерянными глазами смотрит на него смущённый тэён?

ㅤㅤㅤ кажется, проходит около двух месяцев после первой с ли встречи, когда к юно заглядывает эрато. шепчет ласковые слова на ухо, и он послушно записывает, произнося губами слоги, чтобы ничего не упустить.

ㅤㅤㅤ первым августовским воскресным вечером юно приносит тэёну блокнот с одуванчиком на обложке. прижимает к своей груди, пока просит прочесть, когда время свободное будет, и прикладывает к груди тэёна – послание от сердца к сердцу.

ㅤㅤㅤ для джэхёна у ли всегда время свободное. поэтому после того, как юно покидает тэёновский сад, старший блокнот раскрывает. на первой странице синими чернилами: _«poetic beauty»_.

ㅤㅤㅤ юно тэёна обволакивает тёплыми существительными, нежными прилагательными, ласковыми глаголами и личными местоимениями. старший сразу адресата поэм и стихотворений узнаёт – между строк каждой страницы чуть ли не выведено: «это тебе, тэён». каждое место блокнота живое – джэхён отдал его прямо так, каким он и был: с пометками по краю страниц, с перечёркнутыми и изменёнными строчками, с кофейными следами от латте, стакан которого задел по глупой неосторожности, слишком увлечённый рассказами эрато.

ㅤㅤㅤ последние слова прочитаны. ли быстро пролистывает листы дрожащими руками, беспомощно выдыхает и утыкается носом в страницы где-то в середине блокнота. сердце, кажется, совсем не ограничено пределами грудной клетки, потому что тэёну чувствуется, что оно прямо под его кожей, когда он ладонью к груди прижимается и пытается его успокоить.

ㅤㅤㅤ табличка «открыто» этой ночью на «закрыто» не меняется, потому что тэён прижимает блокнот юно к щеке и засыпает, чувствами искренними убаюканный, но никто его сон не тревожит. только утром он чувствует тёплую ладонь, что медленно гладит его розовые волосы. раскрыв веки, ли голову сразу поднимает, чтобы с тёплым взглядом своим сонным пересечься.

ㅤㅤㅤ тэён под порывом практически перебирается через прилавок, ноги с него свешивая, и ловит джэхёновское «доброе утро» своими губами. окружённые цветочными запахами лета, они целуются в это перламутровое утро долго, жидкой карамелью мгновение растягивая.

ㅤㅤㅤ – почитаешь их мне вслух? – тихо просит тэён, пальцами в блестящих золотом от пекучего солнца волосах путаясь.

ㅤㅤㅤ – конечно, – юно улыбается, показывая ямочки, и снова старшего целует.

. . .

ㅤㅤㅤ у ли теперь незапланированный понедельник-выходной, и они с джэхёном выбираются на рынок, чтобы взять свежих яблок – юно хочет приготовить яблочный пирог, но захватывают с собой ещё и свежие ягоды.

ㅤㅤㅤ у подъезда встречается тот самый рыжий четвероногий друг с полароида, который к чону ластится и мяучет, тэёна одобряя. джэхён живёт на втором этаже в небольшой квартире с окнами на солнечную сторону; лучи оглаживают стены и углы, расползаясь из-за кружева занавесок причудливыми узорами. окна у чона, оказывается, всегда нараспашку: он любит свежесть и запах летнего тепла.

ㅤㅤㅤ гвоздики опускаются в гранёную вазу на столе (юно бы не позволил назвать этот стол рабочим, потому что за ним он пишет стихи, а это тонкое занятие он работой называть не хочет), заваленном бумагой, и тэён замечает, что джэхён записывает что-то даже на нотных станах.

ㅤㅤㅤ книги у чона на полках, на подоконниках, на столе, под ним, на полу – везде. глаза разбегаются от разнообразия авторов, названий, обложек, форматов и вида в целом (что-то новое, а что-то старое и готово крошиться, подобно старым ботаническим атласам).

ㅤㅤㅤ юно напряжение старшего нутром чувствует, поэтому в лоб осторожно целует – хэй, я тебя в себя впустил, я тебе доверяю, тебе можно в моей вселенной быть как дома. тэён за джэхёновское понимание очень благодарен.

ㅤㅤㅤ ванильно-клюквенный чай, яблочный пирог и ямочки юно – самое настоящее лето.

ㅤㅤㅤ – я впитывал в себя жизнь и чужие тексты с самого детства, а сейчас чувствую, что это всё было для того, чтобы мои к тебе чувства хотя бы приближённо в разбитые по строкам слова облачить, – юно наконец может пересчитывать родинки на плечах ли губами и перебирать прядки цвета нежного рассветного неба, как ему уже давно хотелось, и трогать тэёна так, как он смел только мечтать.

ㅤㅤㅤ тэён засыпает под ласковый шепот джэхёна и кружевных штор.

. . .

ㅤㅤㅤ юно теперь помогает тэёну в его магазинчике. говорит с заглянувшими, и так тэёну легче понять, какие цветы по случаю лучше подойдут. ли собирает самые сказочные композиции, каждый раз улыбаясь джэхёновскому внимательному взгляду.

ㅤㅤㅤ чон исписывает крафтовую бумагу, таская рулоны из подсобки и отрывая от них небольшие кусочки, жалуется на капризных муз и виновато смотрит на вздыхающего тэёна. только вот второй не против совсем, потому что джэхён позволяет свежие наброски читать и просит нарисовать какое-нибудь растение из любимых атласов старшего. и ли берёт в руки простой карандаш, чтобы на следующие полчаса для всех, кроме юно и его стихов, потеряться. судьба это понимает, поэтому никого своими нитями в тэёновский сад не ведёт.

ㅤㅤㅤ – ох, розы? – юно заглядывает через плечо, затем устраивая на нём подбородок.

ㅤㅤㅤ – да, – тэён кивает, обводя подушечками пальцев грифельный контур лепестков и стирая мизинцем крошки от ластика, – жёлтые. непременно жёлтые.

ㅤㅤㅤ имена всех муз для чон юно сливаются в одно единственное – _ли тэён._

**Author's Note:**

> навеяно «poetic beauty».  
> верьте в прекрасное невозможное (потому что, на самом деле, оно существует).
> 
> 110218


End file.
